Salon de thé
by Toutankhaton
Summary: Huitième et dernier chapitre de la traduction de Teashop de IceAndWhite. Les rencontres d'après le POV de Deidara.
1. Chapter 1

En me promenant sur le site je suis tombée sur cette petite histoire que j'ai bien aimé. J'avoue que j'aime bien le Deidara x Sakura. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi.

Disclaimer : Cette histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quand j'ai lu cette histoire, j'ai demandé à l'auteur pour la traduire et elle a accepté. Pour les reviews concernant l'histoire, je les lui enverrais après les avoirs traduits. Pour ceux sur ma traduction … bah je vais les lire et les garder. Donc les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est à IceAndWhite. Ceci est la première partie et si elle fini la suite un moment donné, je la traduirais aussi.

AN : SVP. Laissez des commentaires, sinon l'auteur originale va se poser des questions, à savoir si j'ai vraiment suivi ma part de l'entente lol. En plus ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ^_^.

Je vais probablement avoir mis l'histoire traduite au complet (8 chapitres) en deux semaines, mais il se peut que ce soit plus long si je suis trop paresseuse pour les mettre ou si mes patrons me font faire trop d'heure.

Les pensées sont en italiques et les paroles entre (« »)

_____________________________________________________________

**Salon de thé**

**Chapitre 1 : La première rencontre**

Haruno Sakura avançait lentement en trainant ses pieds sur la route poussiéreuse. Pour faire court, elle était fatiguée d'une mission qu'elle avait réussit de justesse.

_Qui aurait pu savoir que ce serait si dur d'escorter cet idiot?_ Pensa-t-elle en se renfrognant.

En ce moment, elle était sur le chemin menant à l'un des nombreux salons de thé à l'extérieur de Konoha. Il y avait eu une indication quelques kilomètres auparavant mentionnant un de ses salons de thé dans le coin. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas y en avoir d'autre avant plusieurs autres kilomètres, Sakura avait choisit celui-ci.

_Je le vois!_ Se dit-elle mentalement en soupirant de soulagement. Ses jambes étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire? Elle manquait de chakra, donc elle ne pouvait se guérir elle-même.

Épuisée, elle commença à regarder pour une place dans le salon de thé, mais il était si petit! Il n'y avait que cinq ou six tables pour deux personnes.

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il y ait une place pour moi… _pria-t-elle désespérément_._

-Ding-Ding-

Un étrange bruit de cloche remplis l'air. Le monde sembla devenir silencieux, sauf pour cet étrange bruit de cloche.

Puis les bruits revinrent dans le salon de thé. Sakura cligna des yeux puis se gratta la tête.

_Je dois commencer à entendre des choses …_

Sakura regarda encore une fois dans la petite boutique, certaine qu'il n'y avait plus de place vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une chaise vide. Un homme louche pourtant une cape noire avec des nuages rouges en imprimé était assis à cette table.

_Cette personne me semble suspecte_, fit-elle dans sa tête.

Elle remarqua alors le large chapeau conique qui recouvrait étrangement sa face.

_Alors c'est de là que provenaient les sons de cloches…_

_Qu'est-ce que …_?

Elle haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au mystérieux ninja, ce fut sa première erreur.

Pour tout ce qu'elle en savait il aurait pu être un meurtrier, mais les chances étaient minces. Ils étaient près de Konoha. Pourquoi quelqu'un de dangereux aurait été ici?

_Attends … Et s'il s'était échappé de la prison de Konoha? _Elle pâlie. _Il pourrait être un meurtrier!_

Son estomac décida alors de faire des siennes et grogna.

_Ah tant pis! J'aime mieux prendre le risque que mourir de faim!_

« Salut, il n'y a pas d'autre sièges disponibles alors est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici? » dit Sakura avec un sourire, même si elle sentait la sueur sur son cou.

Le mystérieux ninja enleva son chapeau révélant des cheveux blond avec une drôle de queue de cheval.

« Certainement, hm » répliqua-t-il.

« Merci! » Elle fit un autre sourire et ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre place. Ses jambes la tuaient.

L'autre sourit à peine pour lui répondre.

_Il ne semble pas si méchant … je suppose que mon imagination me jouait encore des tours …_

« Du thé s'il vous plaît » Cria Sakura. Elle attendrait d'arriver chez elle pour manger de la vraie bonne nourriture préparé par sa mère. En plus sa mère la tuerait si elle ne mangeait pas. Quelque chose en lien avec les régimes. Mais c'était il y a des années! Elle n'était pas assez sotte pour ne pas manger après avoir subi le test des clochettes de Kakashi-sensei.

Le thé fut apporté rapidement et Sakura bu une tasse d'une traite malgré la chaleur du liquide. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour la réhydrater.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? » Sakura fit un sourire radieux à son nouvel ami, « Je suis Sakura Haruno en passant! »

« Deidara, hm » répondit-il, puis il cligna des yeux et inclina un peu sa tête. Ses yeux semblaient inquiets à propos de quelque chose, « Comment as-tu su que je ne venait pas de par ici, hm?»

« Ton accent » remarqua la rosée, « il est bizarre. » Elle tressauta et couvrit sa bouche de sa main à cause de l'embarras. « Oups je ne voulait pas dire ça à voix haute. Désolé. » Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec sa main et rit un peu.

_J'ai une trop grande bouche…_

« C'est correct, hm », Deidara, si c'était son vrai nom, replaça son chapeau. Un fort coup de vent souffla, obligeant Sakura à se couvrir la figure avec son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ç… »

Sakura ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux. La personne n'était plus là.

C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais été.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est à IceAndWhite. J'ai sa permission pour la traduction. Ceci est la première partie et si elle fini la suite sur laquelle elle est un peu bloquée, je la traduirais aussi.

AN : Merci **kylia1618**, tu es la première à avoir envoyé un commentaire. Moi aussi j'aime bien se couple. Comme je disais au premier chapitre, les huits chapitres devraient être disponible d'ici deux semaines.

Les pensées sont en italiques et les paroles entre (« »)

**Chapitre 2 : Trois autres rencontres**

La seconde fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés était quand Sakura avait fini une mission de reconnaissance avec son équipe de mednin, Ino et Hinata. Elle leur avait dit de continuer et de retourner à Konoha.

_Ce salon de thé avait de bon produit … en plus … je me demande si je reverrais se drôle de gars._

Quand elle arriva, elle remarqua que la boutique n'avait pas changé sauf que des carillons avaient été rajoutés à l'avant. Cependant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur ceux-ci puisque ce n'était pas une journée avec du vent.

Elle regarda autour jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une table vide qu'elle prit avec joie.

_Je crois bien que c'est la même table que la dernière fois…_

Sakura inspecta encore la pièce et senti un peu de désappointement quand elle ne vit pas le mystérieux ninja blond. Elle aurait voulu lui poser plus de question, mais il avait quitté rapidement la dernière fois.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

La médecin commanda sa nourriture et observa la paisible scène qui s'offrait à elle à l'extérieur, souhaitant qu'une certaine personne vienne.

_Il y a une rivière qui coule près d'ici…_ elle souri gentiment.

Quelques bruits de clochettes résonnèrent dans l'air.

« C'est toi! » Elle cligna des yeux. C'était la même personne que la dernière fois, mais il lui manquait son chapeau et il était un peu essoufflé. Sa manche droite était un peu déchirée.

« Je suis surpris que tu te rappelles de moi, hm » dit-il en cherchant toujours son souffle.

« Eh » elle rougit, « Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir? Tu semble fatigué. »

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, « C'est ma place habituelle », révéla-t-il.

_Alors il venait souvent ici…_

« J'était surpris de voir une belle kunoichi assise ici », il sourit. Deidara avait la tête tournée vers la propriétaire du salon de thé, ce qui était une bonne chose sinon il aurait vu la face rougie de Sakura.

_Belle ?!?_

« T-Tu viens souvent ici? » bégaya Sakura.

_Super, je bégaie comme Hinata quand elle parle à Naruto._

Deidara se retourna vers elle. « On peut dira ça, hm. »Il avait toujours le même sourire accroché au visage, cependant il semblait penser à autre chose.

Le vent souffla doucement pour la première fois de la journée, faisant frapper ensemble les carillons argentés.

« Tiens je ne les avais pas remarqué la dernière fois que je suis venu », Deidara bu une gorgé de son thé, « Je suppose qu'ils les ont ajoutés récemment, hm ». Sakura remarqua que les doigts du jeune homme étaient peints en mauve lorsqu'il leva sa tasse.

_Quel homme étrange_

Elle ne répondit pas puisqu'elle ne croyait pas que la remarque lui était destinée et observa plutôt le ninja.

_Il ne porte pas de bandeau d'aucune sorte, alors comment ce fait-il que je sache qu'il est un ninja?_ Sakura plissa les yeux. _Ce doit être se petit quelque chose dans ses yeux que tous les ninjas ont!_

« Ouais! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Hm? » Deidara la regarda semblant s'interroger face à cet exclamation.

À sa surprise, elle lui prit une de ses mains.

« Tu saignes! » clama-t-elle en retournant sa main révélant ainsi un liquide rouge.

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué, hm » Deidara bougea afin de libérer sa main, mais la prise de Sakura était forte.

« Attends » lui ordonna-t-elle, activant son chakra. Elle commença alors à soigner sa main.

« Fini! » dit-elle en relâchant sa main. « Comme une neuve! » Sakura le regarda fièrement pendant qu'il examinait sa propre main.

« Serais-tu une mednin? » demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

« Oui » elle approuva aussi de la tête.

Il y avait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette question. La plupart des gens du coin savait qu'elle était la disciple de Tsunade. C'était bien connu qu'elle était l'un des meilleurs médecins.

Elle se souvint alors de quelque chose et trouva facilement la réponse.

_Il n'est pas d'ici._

« Tu reviens d'une mission, hm? »

« Hein? » Sakura revint de sa rêverie, « Ouais. » Elle le regarda alors avec précaution.

_Serait-il un espion?_

Elle en avait trouvé plusieurs l'année dernière qui l'espionnait afin d'avoir plus d'information sur Konoha. Heureusement, Ina les avaient remarqués au dernier moment et elle avait été sauve.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, hm » rit-il, « Je ne suis pas un espion ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Bien sûr! » Sakura rit un peu avec Deidara. Elle était probablement trop suspicieuse. De plus, elle avait déjà confondu un lapin avec un ninja ennemi voilà quelques semaines pendant une mission. Même ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer comment elle était devenu nerveuse avec les années.

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, Deidara-san? »

_Huh?_

« … Deidara-san …? »

Il était encore parti.

Sakura plissa les yeux. C'était la seconde fois qu'il quittait quand elle lui posait une question sur ce qu'il faisait.

_Quel homme étrange …_

_Nous nous rencontrerons surement de nouveau…_ elle sourit retournant à son thé.

**Sixième rencontre**

_Je vais trouver ce qu'il prépare!_ Jura intérieurement Sakura.

Lors des rencontres précédentes, Sakura avait réussit à rencontrer le blond, cependant il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle le questionnait sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Encore en train d'essayer de trouver ce que je fais, hm? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers le nouveau venu, « Bien sûr! », approuva-t-elle comme s'il était fou.

_Allez, dis le moi!_

« Bonne chance! » Il se mit à rire en s'assoyant à sa place habituelle.

Au cours des dernières semaines, Sakura avait remarqué qu'il venait généralement au alentour de la même heure, juste avant midi mais quand c'était encore le matin. Parfois il portait son chapeau, d'autre fois il ne l'avait pas. Ses ongles étaient toujours mauves, intriguant la médecin.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, hm? »

Sakura fit la moue, « Parles moi de la tienne d'abord! » s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort ce qui fit que les gens autour se retournèrent vers elle.

« Comme ils font un beau couple! »

« Cette fille est vraiment trop bruyante, on dirait une vieille chipie! »

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette dernière remarque et serra un peu le poing.

_Ces gens devraient se trouver une vie à eux …_

Deidara ne fit rien pendant un moment puis, « Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui, hm » déclara-t-il après environ cinq minutes à y réfléchir. « Il n'y a que quelques heures que je suis réveillé ».

« Ok, qu'as-tu fais hier? » Questionna-t-elle.

_Je jure que je vais le trouver!_

« Réponds à ta petite amie », dit la vieille femme qui leur apportait leur thé. « Ce n'est très gentil. »

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre suite au commentaire.

« Nous ne sommes pas un couple » se défendit Sakura en rougissant un peu. Elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon. Juste un peu.

_En plus, Naruto ne me lâcherait plus s'il découvrait que j'avais un petit ami…_

Le faible de Naruto pour la Rosée était parti depuis longtemps, mais il était toujours la personne la plus collante de Konoha.

« Mais… », continua la jeune femme, « Tu ne peux pas me le dire? » Elle fit alors le plus gros faux sourire qu'elle le pouvait.

_DIS LE MOI!!!_

Elle ne savait pas elle-même pour quelle raison elle était si curieuse.

« Hmm… » Deidara prit alors quelque chose dans l'un de ses sacs. Sakura l'avait vu avec souvent.

« Un oiseau en argile? » elle le prit et l'examina, « Wow, quelle superbe œuvre d'art. Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as fait? »

« Ouais! »

Sakura afficha un petit sourire. C'était sa façon à lui d'en dire plus sur sa personne.

_Je crois bien que je vais le laisser s'en sortir pour une fois._

« Est-ce que je peux le garder? » Elle lui fit des yeux suppliants.

« Bien entendu, hm! » confirma-t-il, « Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

« Merci » et elle lui fit un doux sourire.

**La onzième rencontre**

« Et alors » sourit Sakura, « Je lui ai mis un coup de poing direct dans la figure » Ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à un médecin, cha! »

« Tu es vraiment effrayante, hm »

« As-tu dis quelque chose? » Grogna-t-elle. Des genins avaient insulté son expertise en médecine il y a peu de temps. Elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

_De stupides idiots!_

« Rien, hm » se dit Deidara, s'éloignant un peu de Sakura.

« Yeah, et après cet idiot de Naruto et son équipe de genin arrivèrent et commencèrent à parader dans l'hôpital en criant On aime les Ramens! partout ce qui dérangea les patients. Tsunade-sama eue à les escorter vers la sortie. » Elle souffla, prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, « Naruto est tellement irritant! »

« Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami? » Pour la première fois Deidara semblait hésiter à poser une question. Il semblait même un peu inquiet.

« Non » Sakura faillit s'étouffer. « Nous ne sommes que des amis. En plus il a déjà sa propre petite amie, même si je me demande comment elle fait… »

« Je vois, hm » répondit Deidara. C'était l'une des réponses qu'il utilisait le plus quand il parlait avec elle. Une fois Sakura lui avait même demandé s'il l'écoutait après qu'il ait utilisé son Je vois deux fois de suite.

À sa grande surprise, il était attentif. Il écoutait toujours ses problèmes. Elle souhaitait aussi qu'il lui conte un peu de ses problèmes. Elle l'écouterait, mais il ne le faisait jamais.

« Toi … as-tu une petite amie? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes. Il avait probablement une petite amie avec qui les partager…_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

« Non » il bougea la tête en même temps, « Je n'en ai mpeme jamais eu, hm. »

« Mais pourtant tu es assez mign … »

Sakura décida qu'il serait plutôt intelligent de se la fermer.

_Je commence à penser que j'ai une plus grande bouche que Naruto …_

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Merci, hm ». Il semblait capable de ressentir son embarras.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de copine alors? » elle but un peu de son thé, « Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande? » ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment.

_Bien pensée, cha!_

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui s'intéressent à moi, hm » répondit-il.

« Je t'aime bien moi! » Elle s'arrêta encore sentant de l'embarras à cause de sa grande bouche. « Comme amie » ajouta rapidement Sakura.

« Même chose ici, hm » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de la médecin, « Tu es l'une des personnes importantes pour moi. »

Sakura sourit en profitant de l'air du matin.

_Pareil pour moi_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à un homme qui a vraiment eu une bonne idée, Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire à une auteure très gentille qui m'a permis de traduire son histoire et j'ai nommé IceAndWhite.

Note et excuses : Je suis désolée, mais les chapitres vont peut-être être retardés. Effectivement, j'avais presque fini le troisième quand mon ordinateur m'a lâché. Comme il faut que j'utilise l'ordi d'un autre, j'ai tout perdu mes avancées et je ne peux pas l'utiliser quand je le veux (environ deux heures par jour). En plus je suis habituée de taper sur un clavier de portable, il me semble que je suis toute désalignée sur les autres claviers. Je ne presse jamais pas les bonnes touches, donc mon rythme d'écriture est diminué. Désolé je vais faire mon possible. Je m'excuse aussi au personne qui ont demandé l'alerte de publication, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec le chapitre 2, c'était la première fois que je publiais une fiction à chapitres et il semblerait que je me sois trompé une fois ou deux. Maintenant ça devrait aller mieux ^_^

Paroles entre guillemet (« »), pensée en _italique_ et souvenir en souligné

**Salon de Thé**

**Intervalle à Konoha : La Saint-Valentin**

C'était la Saint-Valentin! L'amour était présent dans l'air partout à l'intérieur du village de Konoha, exception faites de la résidence Haruno.

_Je n'ai pas de valentin!_ Pensa Sakura terriblement triste. Ino lui en parlerait le restant de sa vie.

Son regard glissa lentement vers sa collection d'oiseaux en argile.

_Peut-être est-ce que je pourrais LUI demander…_

_Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il vienne?_ Argumenta une autre partie d'elle-même (la Sakura intérieure [sera maintenant appelée Inner Sakura]).

_Il pourrait!_

Sakura prit un oiseau d'argile particulièrement petit dans ses mains. Il le lui avait donné il y a de ça un moment.

« En l'honneur du succès de ta mission, hm! »

Elle était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate à ce moment-là.

_Tout ce sang qui te monte à la tête te fait penser de façon irrationnelle! Il ne pense à toi qu'en tant qu'amie!_ Elle mit les pieds sur le tapis.

_Ça pourrait être plus …_ indiqua l'Inner Sakura

_Bon tu viens de changé de bord. Choisis un côté, franchement!_

Inner Sakura se renfrogna.

La mednin regarda tristement l'oiseau en argile. Il restait encore deux jours avant la Saint-Valentin. Il y avait assez de temps pour retracer Deidara, cependant elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'au salon de thé.

_Commençons par là!_ Décida l'Inner Sakura.

La rosée soupira doucement et replaça l'oiseau sur son perchoir avant de descendre.

« Maman, je vais être partie pour un bout! » cria-t-elle.

« Fais attention », cria sa mère de la cuisine, « Ne saute pas de repas comme les sept dernières fois! »

« Je le sais maman! »

Sakura sorti de la maison et marcha dans la rue en faisant traîner ses sandales.

« Pfff, elle me traite comme si j'étais un enfant! »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua l'un des génins de Naruto qui tenait quelque chose caché dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépare, Kazuki? »

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Heu … » Le petit garçon s'avança vers elle en déglutissant bruyamment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a?_

« Bonne Saint-Valentin Sakura-sensei! » dit-il en lui tendant une rose.

« Merci ».

Elle prit la fleur que lui tendait Kazuki avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée en pensant qu'il était exactement comme Naruto …

« Tu vois Hitoshi! Aucune fille ne me résiste! Même pas Sakura-sensei! » Le petit ninja riait en se tenant le ventre.

_Tu n'es pas mieux que mort, idiot!_

Une veine apparue sur le front de Sakura.

Le jeune n'a pas dû savoir comment il s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté de la clôture. Pauvre enfant.

Comme c'était une journée ensoleillée Sakura oublia l'incident et laissa le garçon avec ses coéquipiers.

Elle décida toutefois de garder la rose. C'était pour la rentrer dans le fond de la gorge de Naruto quand elle le recroiserait.

_Son équipe est comme lui mais en plus hyperactive, vraiment!_

« S-S-S-S-Sakura-san? » Quelqu'un lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

_C'est Hinata_, dit la petite je-sais-tout qui habitait en elle.

« Bonjour Hinata! » Elle se retourna pour sourire à la fille aux cheveux bleus, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hinate? »

Hinata joua un peu avec ses doigts.

« P-p-p-peux-tu m'aider p-p-pour des idées c-c-cadeaux? » chuchota Hinata. Sa voix était tellement basse que Sakura eut de la difficulté à l'entendre.

_Je vais être en retard … Deidara n'y est que le matin…_

« Un cadeau? »

« J-j-j-je ne sais pas quoi choisir… » La Hyuuga semblait vraiment nerveuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Sakura lui donna un petit coup d'encouragement sur l'épaule, « Je suis certaine que peu importe ce que tu choisiras, ton petit ami va aimer ça! »

Hinata approuva lentement de la tête, « D'accord. »

Sakura regarda le ciel. Il était presque midi.

_Merde, je dois me dépêcher!_

« Au revoir Hinata! » Sakura lui fit signe en commençant à courir, « Je te revois une autre fois! »

_Ah pourquoi j'ai pris tant de temps avant de me décider si je le demandais ou non à Deidara!_

Elle arrêta vite sa course quand elle croisa ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

« Peux-tu venir ici Sakura-chan? », hurla Naruto en faisant aller sa main en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Quoi? » Sakura se croisa les bras au niveau de la poitrine et tapa impatiemment le sol avec son pied, « Je suis occupée Naruto… »

« Hé! Hé! Hé! Hé! » rit Naruto, la faisant frissonner.

_Naruto + Rires = une farce_

« Je t'avertis Naru… »

« Sasuke veut te dire quelque chose! » Il poussa l'Uchiha devant lui, « Bye! »

Naruto disparu dans une petite explosion de fumée qui sentait un peu comme … les Ramens ?

Sakura soupira intérieurement, se sentant légèrement déprimée.

_Pourquoi Deidara n'y va que le matin?!_

Sasuke regardait ailleurs avec un peu de rouge aux joues, « Naruto m'a dit que tu es de bon conseil pour ce qui est des rendez-vous? » Il évitait le contact avec les yeux de Sakura.

_Note à moi-même, Faire deux fois plus mal à Naruto!_

« Alors quelle fille t'intéresse? Demanda-t-elle remplissant ainsi ses devoirs de ''marieuse''. En fait ce n'était pas par choix, mais les autres venaient souvent la voir pour leurs problèmes.

Aucune réponse ne vint.

Un vent souffla.

« Essai juste de lui demander de sortir! » s'exclama Sakura.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de poser plus de question elle était déjà hors de son champ de vision.

« Hn. » il replaça ses mains dans ses poches et parti. Peut-être que Neji pourrait lui donner des conseils.

**Premier jour : **un misérable échec

**Deuxième jour**

L'alarme sonna et une fille aux cheveux défait se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, ressemblant à un Zombie.

« Hier j'ai échoué, mais pas aujourd'hui! » Elle brandit son poing dans les airs avec de sortir de ses couvertures.

Sakura se prépara rapidement et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée en ne se préoccupant pas de réveiller sa mère.

_Je vais être revenue à la maison avant_

Aujourd'hui elle éviterait à tout prix les ninjas du village.

« Sakura-kun! »

_Hein… pas vrai !_

Elle sentit quelqu'un qui lui tapait l'épaule.

_Oh oh!_

C'était Gaï.

Ça ne sera pas bon.

Ce n'était jamais bon.

Regardez comment a tourné Kakashi.

« Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais prendre un peu de ton temps pour parler à mon super étudiant Lee?! »

C'était difficile de refuser quelque chose à une personne avec un aussi gros sourire sur son visage…

« C-Certainement », elle approuva de la tête incapable de trouver le courage de refuser.

_S'il te plaît fais ça vite!_

Même si elle venait à rencontrer Deidara, elle aurait probablement à attendre un peu avant de lui demander, afin de trouver un peu de courage.

_Ce ne sont pas les gars qui sont supposés de demander aux filles pour la Saint-Valentin?_ Se moqua sa voix intérieure.

_Hun, c'est toi qui m'as dit de lui demander!_

« Sakura-san, tu m'écoutes? »

« Oh désolé », dit-elle « Que disais-tu Lee? »

« Est-ce que tu me permettrais de t'emmener à la soirée de Saint-Valentin tenu ce soir sous le règne de la cinquième Hokage, en tant que ton valentin? »

_Hein!!_

« Hein … » Sakura semblait vraiment inconfortable. Il faut dire que le fait que Gaï se tenait tout près n'aidait en rien à la situation. « Eh … Je suis déjà … »

« N'en dit pas plus Sakura-san! » Lee semblait brisé, « Je ferais 500 tours du village à la course! »

« LEE, Je vais courir avec toi! »

« Gaï-sensei! »

Les deux partirent en courant, laissant Sakura dans un état plutôt confus.

_N'était-il pas triste il y a un moment? Les garçons sont vraiment bizarres!_

« Je suis mieux de me dépêcher! »

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, il restait peu de temps avant midi.

« Hey Gros-front! »

_Cette voix et ses mots …_ Sakura pâlit, combien de fois peut-on être arrêtée dans une même journée?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino-porc? » Grogna-t-elle visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Si tu vois Naruto, peux-tu lui dire que son arrangement arrivera un peu en retard. »

« Ah, bien sûr. »

_Tu ne t'en rappelleras pas!_ Fit remarquer Inner Sakura.

_Ça ne dérange pas! Ça ne le tuera pas!_

« Bon bien au revoir! » lança Sakura, se préparant à partir avant qu'Ino ne lui pose d'autres questions.

« Attends! » Ino plissa les yeux, « Pourquoi es-tu si presser? »

_Ehhh …_ Sakura évita les yeux d'Ino. Cette dernière était bonne pour lire dans les personnes quand elle le voulait. C'était une particularité de sa famille.

« Bah pas grave », soupira Ino, « Bonne chance! » et elle donna un petit coup dans le dos de Sakura.

_Elle sait_, dit Inner Sakura. _Elle sait_ approuva la médecin.

_Nous sommes finalement arrivées et il n'est même pas là!_ Déprima l'Inner Sakura.

_Je suis un peu tôt,_ remarqua la rosée. _Je_ _peux attendre un peu!_

Sakura chantonna doucement avec le bruit des carillons. De nouveaux clients prenaient des tables tandis que d'autres quittaient le salon de thé.

_Je me demande comment je vais lui demander …_ elle tapotait sur la table de bois.

_Va-t-il venir aujourd'hui?_ Elle sentit un frisson quand un courant d'air passa près d'elle. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher afin de se garder au chaud.

Ses doigts commençaient à être engourdis par le froid. Elle les appuya alors contre son propre visage. Ses yeux clignèrent, ils avaient à peu près la température de la glace.

_Il viendra, on n'est pas encore en après-midi!_

Elle commença à marcher autour de l'endroit mais en gardant un œil sur le salon de thé. Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus nier qu'il n'était plus le matin.

_Il n'est pas venu…_

Elle paya pour sa consommation et partit. Elle avait des choses à faire à l'hôpital. Elle était médecin après tout. Tsunade ne la payait pas pour qu'elle reste là à attendre quelqu'un.

Malgré ses protestations, Ino l'avait tout de même amenée à la soirée.

« Je n'ai même pas de cavalier! »

« Tu te trouveras quelqu'un! Maintenant DÉPÊCHES, il sera fâché si je suis en retard… »

Sakura était présentement dans un coin de la salle où personne ne pouvait la voir.

_Au moins il y a de la nourriture gratuite!_ Plaisanta-elle intérieurement ne mordant dans un petit-gâteau à la vanille.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je faisais des régimes… Au moins mes coéquipiers ont chacun quelqu'un…_

« Saaakura-ccchan! » Cria Naruto « Sors de ce coin et danse avec moi! »

« NON. »

« Ne soi pas une chipie » ajouta Sai.

_Depuis quand forme-t-il une si bonne équipe?_

« Merde. »

Personne ne l'appelait une chipie. PERSONNE

« Sai … Fait attention! » Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent.

« Au moins j'ai eu un peu de plaisir à prendre ma revanche sur Naruto… » Soupira Sakura en fermant et ouvrant les poings. Elle était sur son chemin pour retourner chez elle.

Elle n'avait rien à gagner en restant à la soirée, puisque chacun dansait avec sa compagne.

_Stupide Ino…_

_Quelques gars t'ont demandée pour dansée…_ Indiqua Inner Sakura.

_Ah!_ Se renfrogna la Rosée.

_Et tu as oublié de dire à Naruto pour son arrangement._

_Il n'en mourra pas,_ pensa Sakura même si elle ressentait un peu de culpabilité envers le blond.

Le vent souffla.

La mednin décida de prendre un raccourci et passa donc par le parc. Elle aurait pris ce raccourci même s'il n'aurait pas venté de toute façon.

Comme elle marchait, elle remarqua que quelqu'un jouait dans le carré de sable. Était-ce un petit enfant?

Elle soupira. Peu importe qui étaient les parents, ils devraient prendre plus soin de leur enfant. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui.

« As-tu perdu tes parents? » demanda-t-elle, en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Hm? »

« Deidara!? » elle semblait surprise. Sakura se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air exténué.

« Es-tu correct? »

Il paraissait si fatigué. La vision lui serra le cœur, comme si quelque chose le tenait.

« Ouais, » il bougea doucement la tête de haut en bas pour appuyer ses mots. Il mit les mains dans sa cape et attrapa quelque chose.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, hm! »

C'était une fleur avec un mot accroché à la tige.

Il se leva, mais faillit tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » Sakura le rattrapa juste avant qu'il tombe en pleine face dans le sable.

« Rien », il secoua la tête, « Il faut vraiment que je parte, hm »

« Bye » il parti dans un éclat de fumée.

« Bye … »

Sakura grogna. Il ne parlait jamais de lui. Comment au juste était-il venu jusqu'ici?

Curieuse, elle examina la fleur et découvrit que celle-ci était en argile. Une fleur en argile. Elle sourit. C'était tellement lui.

Elle prit alors la note et la regarda :

**Sakura**

**Bonne Saint-Valentin, hm! **

**Veux-tu être ma valentine?**

**Deidara**

La médecin se vit rougir quand elle lu la question.

_Je crois que je t'aime … vraiment beaucoup._

« Ouais ... » chuchota-t-elle dans le vent. « Bonne Saint-Valentin ... Deidara-kun. »

Encore Désolé pour le retard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire à IceAndWhite.

MERCI à mes revieweurs anonymes, désolé je ne peux pas vous répondre directement pas les liens prévus à cet effet, comme je le fais pour les autres. Cependant soyez tous assurés que je lis bel et bien tous les commentaires et que je les envois à IceAndWhite par messagerie privé.

Les paroles sont entre (« »), les pensées sont en _Italique_ et les flashbacks sont soulignés.

Bonne lecture!!

**Salon de thé**

**Chapitre 4 : l'arc de découverte 1****ere**** partie**

« Embrasse-le sur la joue et ainsi tu sauras s'il t'aime ou non. »

C'est ce qu'Ino lui avait dit … mais comment pouvait-elle savoir si ça fonctionnerait? Ça aurait pu être du n'importe quoi.

_Je suis supposée faire des recherches, pas être en train de pensée!_

Être l'apprentie de Tsunade avait certes des avantages, comme par exemple elle pouvait explorer la bibliothèque personnelle de l'Hokage. Elle y avait d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps après que la cinquième ait accepté de la former.

_Je ne peux trouver le nom de Deidara dans aucune des archives des autres villages._

Sakura referma brusquement le livre et le remis sur sa tablette. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien trouver sur Deidara? Elle commençait à se poser des questions. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de blessures à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. La période entre les rencontres variait entre une semaine et un mois entre chacune d'elle. Et les jutsus médicaux avaient leurs limites.

« Si tu continus comme ça, tu vas finir par te tuer! »

  
« Je suis correct, hm! »

Bon. Elle retourna aux registres qu'elle consultait. S'il ne lui disait pas lui-même, elle trouverait toute seule. Il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose. Il le fallait.

Sakura sourit, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Qui aurait pu prévoir que d'arrêter dans ce salon de thé changerait autant sa vie?

Chacun des 9 ninjas qui étaient sortie de l'académie en même temps qu'elle avait déjà eu des amoureux, sauf elle. Deidara lui avait donné un cadeau pour la St-Valentin, mais elle doutait que ça compte. Il lui avait probablement donné la fleur en ami. Sa propre mère avait essayé de lui trouver quelqu'un.

_Je m'égare encore dans mes pensées_, nota Sakura en s'assoyant de nouveau. « Super, je n'arrive plus à me concentré » se murmura-t-elle.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'étagère et pris, à contrecœur, un autre livre au hasard.

18eme rencontre :

« C'est alors que Tsunade me sortie de force », protesta Sakura, « Ce n'est pas comme si je volais quelque chose. »

« Tu étais en train de fouiner, hm! » dit Deidara qui avait bien compris la situation.

« Pas vraiment » se défendit la mednin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans la bibliothèque personnelle de l'Hokage? »

« Heu … un ninja » avança-t-elle prudemment. Mais c'était vrai.

« Tu ne cherchais pas des informations sur moi, n'est-ce pas hm? » Il rit. Ça sera assez difficile … »

Sakura se paralysa un moment, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une blague.

« Non! » Elle secoua la tête, tout en essayant de paraître normal.

Deidara toussa.

Est-ce que ça va? D'un seul coup d'œil, Sakura pouvait dire qu'il était gravement blessé. « Tu devrais te reposer … »

« C'est la seule place où je peux trouver un peu de paix, hm »

Il refusa de parler après ce moment, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à finir. En regardant son visage, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait été dans une bataille. Il avait toujours des coupures et du sang séché sur son visage et ses mains. C'était comme s'il se battait souvent, car les blessures ne guérissaient jamais.

Non. Ce livre ne contenait absolument aucune information sur quoi que ce soit. C'était un livre sur l'histoire du saké. Sakura inspecta les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un livre dont le titre était **Registres**. Peut-être …

Une scène se rappela à sa mémoire.

« Est-ce que ton petit ami est toujours aussi paresseux? » Sakura rit en se promenant dans le magasin de fleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Ino arrosait les fleurs avec un type d'eau spécial, que sa famille avait inventé.

« J'ai entendu dire par Tsunade que ça lui prend plus de temps pour finir sa mission » expliqua la fille aux cheveux roses.

La bouteille en plastique qui servait pour arroser tomba par terre, renversant son contenu sur le sol.

« Quoi? Comment est-il? » Ino tremblait presque.

Sakura leva les mains et les fit aller de façon défensive. « Ce n'est rien de tout cela! Il prend sûrement quelques jours relaxes comme à chaque fois qu'il revient de mission. »

« … Il ne manquerait pas mon anniversaire. »

L'Hokage fut contactée sur le champ. Elle décida d'envoyer Sakura et Kakashi, les libérant de leurs devoirs habituels afin qu'ils retrouvent le génie des ombres.

Ino voulait y aller, mais Tsunade l'en empêcha malgré ses supplications, et cela pour une raison inconnue. Sakura suspectait que ça avait un lien avec le passé de Tsunade, mais elle n'en dit rien.

« Sakura et Kakashi, cette mission peut être dangereuse, alors j'espère que vous serez extrêmement prudent quand vous voyagerez! »

« S'il vous plaît, retrouvez-le! »

« Trouve ce bon à rien de paresseux, Sakura-chan! »

« B-b-b-bonne c-c-chance, S-Sakura-s-san! »

« Bonne chance Sakura-san! Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras bientôt! »

« Dis-lui que je lui donnerais un sac de chip s'il revient. »

Sakura prit un autre livre dans la bibliothèque, et l'examina avec attention. Ça valait la peine d'y jeter un œil.

Sakura prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau en s'assoyant au sommet d'un arbre particulièrement grand. Kakashi et ses chiens ninjas étaient partis essayer de trouver l'odeur de Shikamaru. Il y avait de grande chance qu'il soit dans les environs selon l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Sakura utilisa ce temps pour vérifier sa trousse de médecine.

_Quoi … Comment l'un des oiseaux en argile de Deidara est arrivé ici?_

« Sakura l'un des chiens à trouver une odeur! »

« Ok! » Sakura sauta de l'arbre et suivit son sensei. Les chiens les conduisirent à une vallée sèche et poussiéreuse. La cime des arbres semblait avoir été dans une sorte d'explosion.

« Kakashi-sensei! » Cria prestement Sakura.

« Je sais », Kakashi hocha calmement de la tête, « Il se pourrait que Shikamaru n'est pas survécu. »

« Nous devons fouiller cet endroit », en s'accrochant à son propre chandail, « Tu as dit qu'il y avait son odeur ici, n'est-ce pas? »

« Laisse tomber Sakura. La place est vide et stérile. Nous l'aurions retrouvé il y a longtemps s'il était ici. »

« Mais … » 

« Ton amie Ino comprendra. La mission était une cause perdue avant même de commencer. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'Hokage ne voulait l'envoyer avec nous. »

« Sakura, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kakashi-sensei? » Sa voix semblait rauque. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé de toute la journée. En revenant à la maison, Ino l'avait immédiatement remerciée, en disant que c'était correct. Ino était parfois très bonne pour lire dans les esprits.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant puisque tu semblais abattue, mais le champ de bataille que nous avons trouvé avait de l'argile répandu partout. »

« Où veux-tu en venir? »

« L'un des chiens de la meute a senti quelque chose dans ta trousse médicale qui avait exactement la même odeur que cette argile. »

Sakura avait finalement menti à son sensei en lui disant qu,elle avait détruit le sac en revenant chez elle. Le dit objet était en dessous de son lit avec de petits oiseaux d'argile.

_C'était probablement une coïncidence … pas vrai?_

Sakura leva les yeux de là où elle était. Le ciel à l'extérieur devenait plus sombre. Elle ramassa ses choses et quitta la bibliothèque.

19eme rencontre :

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau, » proclama Sakura, « Excepter que j'ai plus d'heures à l'hôpital maintenant. Tsunade-sama pense apparemment que j'ai assez d'expérience. »

Elle oubliait de mentionner la partie où Shikamaru était mort ou du moins disparu et le visage livide d'Ino qui hantait ses rêves.

« Je vois, hm. Ne te surmène pas trop, sinon je ne pourrais plus te revoir si tu es morte d'épuisement. »

« Travailler dur ne me tuera pas », Sakura pressa son torse de son index, « Tu es toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Toi et tes changements d'humeurs, hm » Deidara fit la moue, « je ne comprendrai jamais. »

Sakura rit silencieusement.

« Hey Deidara? »

« Hm? »

« … Non laisse faire » Sakura lui fit un petit sourire tout en secouant la tête.

« Tu en es certaine, hm? »

« … » Sakura arrêta quelques instants, « … Ouais »

Sakura arriva à la maison, dans son appartement, et se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le lit. Après un mois à tenter de la convaincre, sa mère lui avait finalement permis d'avoir son propre appartement.

Sakura fixa le plafond, mais revint rapidement à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre au lit maintenant.

Elle soupira. Trouver de l'information sur Deidara était plus difficile que d'empêcher Chôji de manger pendant une journée entière.

La nuit ne lui apporta que des cauchemars de champs de batailles faits d'argile.

Le soleil se leva silencieusement derrière les collines.

Sortant de son lit, elle se leva et étira ses bras, essuyant dans un même mouvement les larmes qui s'étaient crées lorsqu'elle avait baillé.

Deidara avait mentionné quelque chose comme quoi il serait occupé pendant les prochaines semaines, alors elle n'avait aucune raison pour retourner au salon de thé en espérant le voir.

Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus quand elle traversa sa chambre. L'endroit n'avait pas été construit pour le confort apparemment.

Se changeant rapidement, elle prit une collation dans le réfrigérateur et partit pour l'hôpital. Depuis le mois dernier, ses heures de travail avaient passées de 4 à six heures. C'était surprenant qu'elle ne se soit pas épuisée à soigner des patients.

_Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi Deidara et je n'abandonnerais pas, cha! »_

**Chambre 201 : Naruto et Sasuke**

Les deux ninjas revenaient tout juste de mission et semblaient gravement blessés selon le médecin qui les avait soignés.

Avec hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte. Que pouvait-il leur être arriver durant leur mission pour que tous les deux finissent à l'hôpital?

La scène à l'intérieur de la chambre se révéla à elle lorsqu'elle entra doucement.

Naruto avait un plâtre sur son bras droit et sur sa jambe gauche. Sasuke quant à lui avait les deux bras plâtrés.

« Foutu Akatsuki! » s'exclama Naruto tout en essayant de peler une orange, « Attendez que je mette la main dessus! »

« Hn. Pourrais-tu être un peu moins idiot aujourd'hui? »

« Bâtard » répliqua Naruto, en serrant fortement l'orange dans sa main.

« Ça suffit vous deux! » soupira Sakura, légèrement désappointer face au comportement de ses cioéquipiers.

« Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de lui rapporter votre rapport de mission puisque vous ne pouvez vous servir de vos bras. » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Je peux le faire! » Naruto échappa son orange par terre et échoua misérablement dans sa tentative.

« Idiot! » Souffla Sasuke, qui avait les deux bras immobilisés dans les airs à cause des plâtres.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé? » Sakura était de nouveau sérieuse. Le blond et le ninja aux cheveux foncés travaillaient plutôt bien en équipe, malgré le fait qu'ils se chicanaient énormément. Les blesser à ce point … Était presque une chose impossible à réussir.

« Akatsuki! » En bougeant ses bras, avant de grogner à cause de la douleur occasionnée par le mouvement de son bras blessé.

« Akatsuki? » Sakura haussa un sourcil, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'Akatsuki? »

Même Sasuke se retourna vers elle avec un drôle d'air sur son visage.

« C'est un groupe de ninjas déserteurs classés S et qui peuvent être trouvés dans les Bingos Book (Les livres de ninjas recherchés) » expliqua Sasuke.

« Ils tuent des gens innocents, certains ne sont même pas ninjas, » statua Naruto, devenu plus sérieux.

« Quel groupe horrible … » remarqua Sakura.

« Sakura-chan … ils ont Shikamaru. Nous en sommes presque certains. »

« Quoi? » la médecin se leva rapidement de son siège, « Il faut que je le dise à Ino … »

N'as-tu pas un rapport à finir pour Tsunade-sama? »

« Oh! C'est vrai. » La jeune fille retourna à sa chaise. « Tsunade voulait savoir spécifiquement qui était les attaquants et quels étaient leurs habiletés. »

« Nous ne les avons pas tous vu, mais nous en avons trouvé deux dans cette cachette. » Naruto plaça ses doigts dans les airs comme pour mimer de l'emphase.

« Tobi et … » Naruto regarda au plafond et fronça les sourcils, « J'ai oublié le nom de l'autre. »

« Dépêches toi » le pressa Sakura. Ino la tuerait si elle découvrait que Sakura avait de nouvelles informations sur Shikamaru.

« Oh! » Le visage de Naruto s'illumina, « Je m'en souviens maintenant! »

**« Deidara »**

AN : Ceci est une preuve que l'histoire n'est pas de moi, sinon JAMAIS Shikamaru n'aurait été en couple avec Ino. Vive le ShikaTéma!!!

Si je fais trop de fautes d'orthographes, vous pouvez me le dire. Comme je traduis avec la partie en anglais sur la moitié de l'écran et que j'écris sur l'autre moitié en même temps, parfois je ne regarde pas ce que je fais. J'essais surtout de me dépêcher. Cependant, soyez assurés que je traduis en conformité avec la version originale, seules certaines expressions anglaises qui se traduisent mal en français sont adaptés à leur forme française.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'histoire n'est de moi. Les personnages sont à Masashi Kashimoto et l'histoire à IceAndWhite. Moi, je ne suis que la traductrice.

AN : AAARRGG. Désolé, mais ça va prendre plus de deux semaines, car comme mon portable est en réparation, que l'ordi de mes parents à des problèmes et que le PC de mon frère à des difficultés avec sa carte vidéo … je crois que tout est contre moi. En tout cas, je fais mon possible et tente de finir tout cela dans mes journées de congé du boulot, courage et ne me frapper pas SVP O_O.

Salon de thé

**Chapitre 5 : Arc de découverte … la fin**

Clank!!

Le bloc note sur lequel écrivait Sakura glissa entre ses mains comme du beurre.

« Es-tu correcte Sakura? »

« Sakura-chan? »

La luminosité dans les yeux verts jades de Sakura oscilla entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Ses bras tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps, comme deux bouts de peau et de muscles inutiles.

Puis elle fut Sakura de nouveau, reprenant un peu contenance.

« Désolé! » elle rit, « J'ai échappé mon bloc d'écriture. »

« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur Sakura-chan! » soupira Naruto, « Tu avais l'air de quelqu'un qui allait mourir ou quelque chose du genre. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »

« Euh … J'ai juste oublié de finir quelque chose! » Sakura se gratta l'arrière de la tête, honteuse. « J'ai juste un peu peur que Tsunade-sama soit fâchée contre moi. » Elle prétendit frissonner sous la menace factice.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la chaise afin de ramasser son écritoire. « Tobi et … Deidara, c'est ça? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno Sakura marcha vers la boutique de fleur d'Ino et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

« Ino? » Elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte cherchant la blonde.

« Par ici! » Ino lui fit signe de la main. « Que fais-tu ici? » Ino s'essuya les mains sur son tablier de travail, « Je te l'ai déjà dit ; Je vais bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ça! » Sakura secoua la tête, « Bien, selon l'équipe qui a infiltré l'Akatsuki, nous avons trouvé que Shikamaru a été capturé pour une raison inconnue. »

« Il est toujours en vie. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura bailla, enleva ses gants et se prépara à quitter la bibliothèque. Juste avant, elle avait fini une chirurgie sur un ANBU qui devait repartir en mission au plus tôt.

« J'ai entendu d-d-dire que t-t-tu serais de l'équipe qui va chercher Shikamaru-san », dit Hinata, qui était aussi une mednin à l'hôpital.

« Ouais, même Ina a insisté pour que j'y aille » Sakura baissa la voix, « Elle à dit qu'elle avait confiance en m… » Sa voix se brisa, mais elle se reprit, « Elle avait confiance en moi pour détruire un ou deux membres de l'Akatsuki avant de secourir ce 'paresseux'. »

T-t-tu en seras c-c-capable, s'il le faut Sakura-san. » Hanata sourit, « Notre équipe a toujours eu confiance en toi. »

Merci Hinata, » Sakura lui sourit en retour et commença à marcher, « Je vais retourner chez moi plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

Elle était parti avant même qu'Hinata puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle se sentit drôle quand sa collègue aux cheveux rose passa près d'elle.

Elle semblait … vide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les criquets chantaient. Sakura marchait lentement au travers du parc vers le petit pont, resserrant sa prise sur son sac-à-dos brun.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis un bon moment! » s'exclama-t-elle, en plaçant ses mains sur la rampe du pont. Elle regarda le lac en dessous, fixant son propre reflet. Une paire d'yeux verts la fixaient en retour.

« Je crois que je pourrais … »

Quelques larmes d'eau salées tombèrent dans le lac.

Sakura s'essuya le visage sans ménagement avec sa manche.

Se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains, elle quitta le pont et sa tête sur ses genoux.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer …? »_ Ses mains passèrent graduellement de sa figure jusqu'à ses jambes, les serrant contre elle. Elle garda la même position pendant un long moment.

Pendant ce temps, un garçon aimant jouer avec de l'argile se tenait là, incapable de regarder autre chose que la jeune fille à l'odeur de cerise qui était près du pont.

Puis il était parti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Naruto » Sakura le frappa derrière la tête à l'aide de son bloc-note, « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec ton bras juste après que je l'ai guérié. »

« Nous devrions partir afin de ramener Shikamaru rapidement! » cria Naruto.

« Nous avons encore des choses à préparer et j'ai encore des clients qui doivent être soignés. »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, « Assures-toi qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il a encore besoin de rester à l'hôpital une autre journée. »

Sasuke approuva, « Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. »

« Hey! » Naruto lança une orange à Sasuka, qui l'évita avec facilité malgré ses deux bras cassés.

Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle. S'ils se chamaillaient, il était clair qu'ils étaient corrects.

Au moins ils étaient corrects ; c'était l'important.

Haruno Sakura alla de porte en porte, visitant séparément chaque patient.

La vie était la même. Elle avait toujours été comme cela.

**Chambre 86**

Elle frappa trois fois, avertissant ainsi le patient avant d'entrer.

« Vous êtes … Vous travaillez à ce salon de thé! » Sakura cligna des yeux. C'était la vieille femme qui la saluait à chaque fois qu'elle allait au petit salon de thé.

Sakura ressentit une douleur sourde dans la poitrine au souvenir de la boutique.

« Tu es cette fille qui viens dans mon salon de thé! » s'exclama la vieille dame, elle commença à rire, « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps! »

« Bien … J'ai été très occupée » expliqua Sakura.

« Je vois » soupira la patiente, « Comment va le garçon avec qui tu es toujours. Va-t-il bien? »

« Qui? » Sakura failli bien s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Une vieille femme comme moi ne peut espérer se souvenir des noms longtemps, surtout si vous ne venez pas me voir! »

« Désolé, mais je ne le connais pas très bien. » statua Sakura.

« Vraiment? » La dame la regarda de façon suspicieuse, « Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus … » Elle toussa.

« Attention » la prévint Sakura, « Vous êtes malade parce que vous travaillez trop au salon de thé! »

Sakura soupira, « Vous savez … En tant que médecin, je vous recommanderais de soit fermer la boutique ou de trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider. »

« Il n'y a personne dans ma famille » dit tristement la vieille femme, « Il me faut m'en occuper. Elle est dans la famille depuis des siècles. »

« Je vois … » Sakura approuva de la tête, sachant pertinemment bien comment les patients pouvaient être têtus. « Bien, assurez-vous de prendre soin de vous, d'accord? »

« Toi aussi chère. »

Sakura ne répondit pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura s'étira, creusant dans le carré de sable avec son index de la main gauche.

« C'est toujours bien de juste rester ici la nuit avant une grosse mission. » commenta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Cette propriétaire du salon de thé … Je lui souhaite bonne chance en affaire parce que … je ne pourrais jamais y retourner. »

Sakura découvrit lentement qu'il était plus aisé d'admettre la vérité : peut-être que la vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre membres de l'Akatsuki était assis près de l'otage, attendant.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages (Masashi Kishimoto), ni l'histoire (IceAndWhite), je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Salon de thé**

**Chapitre 6 : Avant que nous nous rencontrions, tu devrais savoir …**

Naruto réajusta son bandeau.

Silence.

« Kakashi-sensei, quand va arriver Sakura-chan? » se plaignit-il.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit de travailler ta patience? » demanda Kakashi en tournant une autre page de son livre.

« M-m-mais Shikamaru nous attend! » Cria le blondinet.

« Ferme-la idiot » répliqua Sasuke.

« Tu … »

« Déjà en train de vous battre les gars? » soupira la médecin aux cheveux roses. Elle était habillée avec ses vêtements habituels et elle portait un très gros sac à dos.

« Pourquoi tu arrives si tard Sakura-chan? » cria Naruto. « Nous devons partir bientôt! »

« Oh! Désolé, j'ai dormi un peu » dit Sakura, contrairement à son habitude où elle aurait déjà frappé Naruto sur la tête. « Je suis tout de même en avance, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle avança d'un pas, « On y va? »

Le reste de l'équipe approuva et ils partirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fronça les sourcils en faisant une moue. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Sakura aujourd'hui. Elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

Il déglutit. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre Sasuke ou lui, pas vrai? Il se rappelait la soirée de la Saint-Valentin où lui et Saï l'avait agacé.

« Hey, Sakura-chan? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi? » Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un démon. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un regard assez effrayant pour faire peur à Sasuke, probablement.

« R-rien », il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

Peut-être qu'il serait sage de donner à Sakura un peu de temps pour elle-même. Probablement que ça le ferait.

Ils voyagèrent pendant la première moitié de la journée et s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge quand il commença à faire trop sombre. Kakashi avait expliqué pourquoi il serait stupide de voyager dans le noir, où tous les ennemis pouvaient vous trouvez en un instant.

Il n'y aurait pas un idiot assez stupide pour entrer en territoire ennemi la nuit sans un plan valide.

_Elle_ le fit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« AAaahh, il n'y a pas de ramen ici » chigna Naruto, en se frappant la tête sur la table.

« Naruto ne te plains pas » dit Sakura en buvant un verre d'eau.

« J'ai faim » se plaignit le blond, « Mon estomac gargouille … » Il se frottait le ventre.

« Naruto … Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à propos des plaintes? » Sakura fit craquer ses poings.

« Idiots, tu n'as qu'à commander quelque chose qui est sur le menu et à le manger » dit Sasuke, en brisant ses baguettes.

« Ne m'appelles pas un idiot! » cria Naruto.

« Alors n'agis pas comme l'un d'eux, idiot » dit calmement Sasuke.

« Les gars … » Kakashi soupira, « Pouvez-vous ne pas faire de remue-ménage dans le restaurant? »

« Mais Kakashi-sensei… »

« Les gens nous regarde Naruto », Sakura le frappa fort dans l'estomac, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter ses plaintes, instantanément.

Il ne mangea finalement pas cette journée là à cause de douleurs sévères à l'estomac.

Après avoir mangé, l'équipe se divisa en deux groupes. Kakashi et les garçons restèrent dans une chambre pendant que Sakura en avait une pour elle toute seule.

Sakura s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda dehors par la fenêtre.

Bientôt, son équipe dormirait et elle pourra partir seule pour trouver l'Akatsuki.

Elle laissa son bagage médical sur la table de chevet, où ils le trouveraient le matin venu. Si elle était chanceuse, elle arriverait à la cachette de l'Akatsuki un jour avant ses coéquipiers.

« Désolé … » chuchota-t-elle dans la pièce.

Sakura se rendit à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, regarda une dernière fois sa chambre avant de s'élancer à l'extérieur.

« Je m'en viens … Et tu es mieux d'avoir des explications à me donner … »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le ciel était particulièrement nuageux aujourd'hui, même pour une nuit. Ils bloquaient les étoiles, faisant paraître la nuit encore plus sombre qu'elle l'aurait été normalement.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait du silence et des ténèbres, des ténèbres et du silence.

« Galère… »

Deidara se tourna vers le ninja de Konoha en souriant, « Comment tu trouves ça ici, hm? »

« Mieux que de travailler », dit le manipulateur des ombres. « … Mais je suis curieux à propos d'une certaine chose. »

« Comment il se fait que TU te retrouves ici enchaîné alors que nous sommes après le Kyuubi? » S'essaya Deidara. Il bailla, se sentant fatigué.

« Non, je connais déjà la réponse de celle-là », dit Shikamaru.

« Pourquoi je dis toujours 'hm'? » suggéra Deidara. Les autres, incluant son partenaire, étaient tous dehors, montant la garde. Donc, c'était à son tour de garder le prisonnier.

« Non. »

Je donne ma langue au chat, hm » soupira Deidara, « Les ninjas de Konoha sont parfois tellement amusant. »

« Il est évident que tu connais Haruno Sakura … alors qu'elle est ta relation avec une des mes camarades? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sauta vers un autre arbre. La fatigue se lisait dans chacun des traits de son visage. Elle ne s'était pas arrêter une seule fois pour une pause, de peur que Kakashi et le reste du groupe la rattrape si elle le faisait.

D'après sa position, elle avait parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin … Si les espions de Konoha étaient corrects.

L'orage se mit à gronder, frappant un arbre pas loin. Sakura évalua rapidement la distance et atterrit sur un sol mou et humide.

La pluie tombait abondamment et sans fin.

_C'est trop glissant pour continuer à courir dans les arbres…_

Elle sortit de la route principale, s'abritant dans une caverne à proximité.

Est-ce que la pluie arrêterait bientôt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Plus vite! » se pressa Sasuke.

« Dépêchons-nous! » cria Naruto.

Les deux ninjas courraient côte-à-côte dans une tempête de vent et de pluie.

« Allons Kakashi-sensei, elle va avoir trop d'avance! » cria le blond.

« Les gars … » soupira Kakashi, « Cette endroit est trop dangereux sous la pluie. Il ne serait pas sécuritaire de continuer dans une telle tempête. N'avez-vous pas lu le papier de la mission? »

« … J'étais encore à l'hôpital », argumenta Naruto, « Sasuke ne m'en a pas parler! »

« … »

« Sasuke, tu ne l'as pas lu non plus? » Naruto pointa ce dernier du doigt.

« …J'était encore à l'hôpital, » marmonna-t-il en se détournant de son coéquipier.

« N'utilise pas mes excuses! »

« De toute façon, » le ton de Kakashi changea pour devenir plus sérieux, « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que Sakura a utilisé ce chemin. Si tous les deux vous auriez étudié la carte, vous sauriez qu'il y avait deux chemins pour aller à l'Akatsuki. Pour l'instant, installons notre campement ici. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura s'alluma un feu.

_Réussi!_

Elle fit une petite danse de la victoire et regarda les flammes danser avec elle. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas laissé son équipement de survie avec Naruto et les autres. Autrement, elle serait assise toute seule dans cette sombre et inquiétante caverne avec rien sauf la pluie.

Cette pensée n'était pas plaisante du tout.

En se rassoyant, elle enleva son manteau. Ses cheveux étaient sales et trempes à cause de la pluie. En fait, elle était trempe jusqu'au os. Tout en se réchauffant, elle s'assit dans un coin de la petite caverne.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cet endroit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Pouvez-vous nous parler des deux chemins, sensei! » Demanda Naruto, assit dans son sac de couchage. Les trois gars étaient présentement assis en cercle dans la tente imperméable.

« Hn. »

Naruto suspecta que c'était la façon qu'avait Sasuke de dire 'moi aussi'.

« Que voulez-vous dire par deux chemins? » demanda Sasuke.

« En effet, il y a deux route cachées qui ont été cartographiées par sécurité », répondit Kakashi, « il y en a une courte et une longue. »

« N'est-il pas évident qu'elle a prit la courte » fit remarqué Naruto.

« Idiot, elle doit avoir pris la plus longue afin de nous perdre … pour ce qu'elle a prévu », statua Sasuke.

« Ou … Elle pourrait avoir pris une toute autre route? » suggéra Kakashi.

Deux ampoules lumineuses s'allumèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura examina attentivement la caverne. Sur les murs il y avait des morceaux mous et pâteux d'argile qui semblait provenir de quelque chose … d'énorme.

Elle en prit un peu sur ses doigts et elle frotta ensemble les résidus. C'était encore frais. La chose d'où ceci était tombé devait être dans le coin.

« Ça peut être quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre, » remarqua Sakura. « Il devait y avoir quelque chose ici à ce moment … quelqu'un ou quelque chose était à cette place après tout. »

Se levant sur ses pieds froids et engourdis elle commença à vérifier dans toutes les fissures. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans cette caverne. Elle était comme toutes les autres cavernes que la ninja médecin avait vu mais … celle-ci lui donnait une drôle d'impression.

C'était comme si la caverne détenait la clé du mystère.

La grotte était petite, réduisant les chances de quiconque voudrait cacher quelque chose ici. Sakura se rassit, sentant la frustration monter. C'était comme si quelqu'un était derrière, derrière la barrière que soutenait la caverne.

_Essaie d'abattre le mur d'un coup de poing_ suggéra Inner Sakura sarcastiquement.

« … » Sakura sourit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

Ou plutôt Inner Sakura avait eu une idée. Sakura ne la lui avait qu'emprunté.

Sakura envoya son poing vers l'arrière de la caverne, révélant un nouveau passage. Elle activa son chakra qu'elle utilisa comme lumière pour se guider dans le chemin.

Il y avait des marches fait par l'homme, démontrant que quelqu'un était venu avant elle.

_Évidemment_, se renfrogna Inner Sakura.

« Il y a de l'eau qui coule ici », nota Sakura, remarquant le bruit que ses sandales faisaient quand elle descendait une marche.

La pluie …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Septième rencontre**

« Ah, il pleut! » s'exclama Sakura avec un grand sourire. Ses mains protègeait sa tête, « Je me demandais quand commencerait la pluie aujourd'hui… »

Deidara ne fit pas de mouvement pour lui répondre, il s'installa sur ses coudes et regarda la pluie avec ennui.

« Je déteste la pluie, hm » dit-il.

« Quoi? » Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux, « Pourquoi? »

« … Ça ruine mon argile, » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est tout? » Rit Sakura, « Ce n'est pas une très bonne raison! »

« C'en est une, hm » Rétorqua Deidara, « Ça ruine l'argile. »

« Tu pourrais toujours rester dans ta maison quand il pleut », indiqua Sakura.

« La maison? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_« Il semblerait que le ciel n'est pas le seule à laisser tomber de l'eau »_ dit Inner Sakura.

« Quoi? » Sakura fronça les sourcils, « Si c'est à propos de mes cheveux … »

_« Tes yeux, chère »_, indiqua Inner Sakura.

Amenant une main à ses yeux, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient humides. Est-ce que c'était l'eau de la pluie ou des larmes? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle fit un dernier pas et la place se révéla être une salle. Il y avait un petit trou dans le plafond, c'était probablement de là que venait la pluie.

« Il y a beaucoup de poupée d'argile … » chuchota Sakura.

Qui les avait faites?

Des rangées et des rangées de poupées étaient placées là. Il y en avait d'animaux, d'objets, mais aucune d'humains. La plupart des poupées étaient endommagées par la pluie et ressemblaient à de misérables tas d'argile mouillée.

Il semblerait que des centaines de poupées vivent ici. Elles semblaient toutes familières, comme si elles les avaient déjà vues avant quelques part.

_Tu es tellement dans le déni_, s'exclama Inner Sakura, mais Sakura l'ignora. Inner Sakura était si fatigante parfois.

_Je t'ai entendue! _Cria Inner Sakura.

« Silence » fit Sakura. « Je regarde quelque chose. »

Une des sculptures ressortaient plus que les autres. Elle la prit. Elle ressemblait à … elle-même.

Sakura se figea, trempée par l'eau de pluie et tenant fermement la poupée.

La seule poupée humaine qui restait.

Sakura sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

AN : OUAIS, il n'en reste plus que deux. Désolé pour mon retard, mais là je fais mon possible. Laissez des reviews, je les adore et y répond à chaque fois!

AN de l'auteur original : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, c'est l'une des anciennes cachettes de Deidara où il restait quand il était fatigué ou en mission … j'espère que ça vous aide!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Les deux premiers sont à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire est à IceAndWhite. Je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

**Salon de thé**

**Chapitre 7 : Se battre dans une bataille perdue d'avance**

**Thème de la rencontre : Courage**

« Hey Sakura … Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est le vrai courage? J'y pensais depuis un moment … et je veux savoir ce que tu en penses. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Deidara n'avait pas utilisé son 'hm' du tout, comme il le fait habituellement à la fin de ses phrases.

Cela pouvait prouver plus d'une chose : peut-être que quelqu'un avait pris la place de Deidara ou il avait perdu son accent.

Sakura jeta un regard rapide au blond. Ses yeux montraient CE regard à Sakura. Le regard qu'elle voyait quand l'Hokage était sur le point de prendre une grave décision ou quand un patient demandait s'il était pour survivre ou non.

« Hmmmm … se battre dans une bataille perdue d'Avance … Je crois que c'est ça le vrai courage. »

« Vraiment, hm? » Il ne semblait pas croire sa réponse.

« Bien, c'est toi qui m'as demandé. S'exclama Sakura en croisant ses bras, « Ne doute pas de ma réponse si c'est toi qui me l'a demandé. »

« Bien, bien, hm », Deidara secoua la tête, « Les filles sont bizarres. »

« Les garçons sont étranges », répliqua Sakura, pointant un doigt vers le blond.

« Hmmm? » Deidara se pencha vers elle et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était dans le visage de la rosée.

« Qu-quoi? » Sakura tenta de cacher son rougissement, « Tu es le plus étrange… »

Un baiser fut placé sur ses lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Kakashi, quand trouverons-nous l'Akatsuki? » demanda Sasuke. Même sa patience commença à s'effriter.

« Nous devons trouver Sakura-chan d'abord! » cria Naruto en brandissant le poing.

« Si nous trouvons l'Akatsuki, nous trouverons Sakura naturellement », expliqua Sasuke en donnant un regard à Naruto.

« Elle peut avoir utilisé une autre route », argumenta Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi est-elle partie par elle-même? »

_Peut-être que c'était pour s'éloigner de ses deux là,_ pensa Kakashi silencieusement, quelques pieds derrières les deux ninjas anxieux.

« Vous deux … » il soupira. Quand avait-il dû prendre la place de Sakura en tant que médiateur de l'équipe?

Pour tout ce que nous en savons, Sakura pourrais gésir (*oui oui, vous irez voir dans le dictionnaire si vous ne savez c'est quoi*) dans la forêt, blessé avec les jambes cassées, incapable de bouger et … »

« Tu es en train d'exagérer Naruto », dit Sasuke sautant sur une autre branche, « Elle est mednin et contrairement à toi, elle peut prendre soin d'elle. »

« Hmphm, qui s'est brisé les deux bras en combattant un stupide oiseau d'argile la dernière fois? » demanda Naruto, riant fort et dérangeant tout et tous dans la forêt.

« Au moins je ne me suis pas brisé un bras ET une jambe sur un ennemi qui agis comme un enfant de huit ans », statua Sasuke froidement, se réjouissant de l'expression facial dû à la réaction de Naruto.

J'aurais pu le battre si je l'avais voulu! » Proclama naruto. « Pas comme toi Sasuke! »

« Hn. »

Kakashi décida de rester silencieux. Ce serait mieux s'il ne disait pas un mot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas répondu », bailla Shikamaru. Ses yeux piquant tellement. Si seulement ses mains n'étaient pas attacher ensemble par une corde galère. « Qu'elle est ta relation avec Haruno Sakuro? »

Shikamaru ne pouvait qu'assumer qu'il était correct. Le membre de l'Akatsuki était devenu silencieux après ça, décidant de tourner le dos au ninja de Konoha.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je la connais, hm? » parla Deidaram sa voix devint plus douce qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Shikamaru soupira. Deidara s'enfonçait.

Il le savait; les deux le savaient.

« Pour commencer, je l'ai vu avec ses étranges poupées d'argiles que tu utilise quand moi et ma petite amie visitaient sa maison », remarqua-t-il, « Deuxièmement, j'ai remarqué que Sakura quittait habituellement Konoha le matin. »

« Ces faits se suffisent à eux-mêmes » dit le génie des ombres.

« Plus … », Shikamaru bougea un peu, « J'ai été obligé d'écouter aux blablas de fille d'Ino et Sakura dans mes journées de congés … »

L'utilisateur d'argile resta comme ça, le dos tourner vers l'utilisateur des ombres.

Shikamaru soupira. C'était plus difficile que de faire parler les autres criminels là-bas, au village. Au moins, les criminels à Konoha craquaient quand les faits étaient révélés. CE gars était purement galère.

Shikamaru grinça des dents. Comme c'était galère. Il y avait de grande chance pour que Sakura vienne s'ils planifiaient d'envoyer une équipe de sauvetage. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Hokage enverrait Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi sachant qu'ils étaient en charge du dossier de l'Akatsuki avec lui-même en tant que chef d'équipe.

Maintenant qu'il était captif, Tsunade aurait à assigner un membre temporaire à leur équipe. C'est la que Sakura entrerait en jeu. Le taux de réussite de la mission augmenterait avec une mednin. En plus, Sakura faisait partit de l'équipe Kakashi avant son entrainement avec Tsunade. Elle était le choix logique.

Il n'y avait aucun de doute qu'Ino se serait portée volontaire. Elle était quelqu'un d'occuper, s'arrangeant pour que chacun soit aussi occupé. L'utilisateur des ombres mit un sourire sur son visage avant de le remplacer par un froncement de sourcils factice.

« Quel est le risque à répondre à une question d'un ninja qui va mourir bientôt de toute façon? » Demanda Shikamaru.

Deidara ne répliqua pas, mais il avança lentement le pied vers l'avant, il semblait que chaque pas prendrait une minute complète à effectuer.

« … Elle … » Finalement, le membre de l'Akatsuki parlait. Sa voix était rauque et grave. « Elle était un peu idiote quand je l'ai rencontré, » dit Deidara, « Mais à un certain moment … À un moment donné … Elle est devenue ma personne la plus précieuse. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto longeait les rochers, sautant sur certain en passant et sur d'autres en montant.

Sasuke et Kakashi suivaient, mais Kakashi fermait toujours la marche.

Les trois avaient fermé leurs bouches, se concentrant sur la route qui défilait devant leurs yeux.

Leurs pensées étaient centrées sur une chose : Sauvetage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura se leva de l'endroit où elle avait dormi. À son désarroi, la poupée d'argile de la veille avait fondu dans ses mains, ressemblant à un tas de boue.

« Tant pis pour cela … » elle soupira, serrant l'argile entre ses doigts.

Ça lui prit quelques minutes pour ouvrir complètement ses yeux et émerger de la caverne sous terraine vers la forêt humide.

D'après les coordonnées qu'elle avait lues sur sa carte, elle rejoindrait l'Akatsuki en moins d'une journée, si elle se dépêchait.

La médecin attrapa un repas sommaire, but un peu d'eau de sa gourde et recommença sa course. À cause de la pluie de la veille, toutes les traces sur la terre avaient été effacées. Même la plus petite empreinte de pied serait effacée maintenant.

Sakura ne pourrait plus dire qui arriverait en premier : elle ou l'équipe de Kakashi.

« Il faut que je me dépêche … », chuchota-elle vers la tombe humide et silencieuse (référence à la caverne où repose les restes de sculptures d'argile). La forêt ne laissait plus passer un seul bruit, ne lui renvoyant que le son de l'eau alors qu'elle courait sur la terre ferme.

« Il faut que j'arrive à temps! »

Comme c'était sa chance, la route qu'elle avait choisit était la plus longue.

Mais était-ce vraiment mal?

Si elle avait choisi le raccourci, sa vie serait maintenant terminée, puisqu'elle serait présentement face à trois autres membres de l'Akatsuki comme l'était l'équipe de Kakashi en ce moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Quoi? » Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. La corde qui retenait ses poignets gisait sur le sol dur et froid, ne le restreignant plus.

« Je te laisse partir, hm », dit Deidara, souriant à pleine dent, « Dépêches toi avant que les autres idiots ne viennent regarder. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça? » Demanda Shikamaru, en frottant ses poignets meurtris. « Qu'est-ce que ça va l'apporter? »

« Je suis allé à Konoha récemment, hm », sourit Deidara, « Elle s'en vient n'est-ce pas? » Il fit un sourire moqueur. « Je ne la laisserais pas risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Mais tu risque ta propre vie », fit remarqué Shikamaru.

Deidara ne répondit pas. Ses mains effectuèrent quelques signes avant qu'un oiseau en argile apparaisse devant eux.

« Dépêches-toi et monte sur l'oiseau, hm? »

« Et je dois te faire confiance parce que … »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, hm? » Essaya Deidara en se renfrognant. C'est soit ça, soit l'autre scénario … qui n'est pas aussi bon que celui-ci, hm. »

Shikamaru arrêta vite sa décision et sauta sur l'oiseau. S'il était chanceux, il pourrait rejoindre Konoha avant que l'équipe de Kakashi ne commence leur mission et si elle était déjà commencée, il pourrait sans doute les rejoindre au milieu, s'ils se dépêchaient. Mais même si l'équipe 7 arrivait, c'était mieux s'il n'y avait pas d'otage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thème de la rencontre : L'hôpital**

Sakura vérifiait mentalement le temps en comptant sur ses doigts, « je crois que je peux rester quelques minutes de plus avant de retourner à l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi y travailles-tu de toute façon? » Demanda comme ça Deidara, se couvrant la bouche pour bailler, « Je dirais que le travail d'un ninja normal est franchement plus facile que de suivre des patients malades chaque jour, hm. »

Sakura but un peu de thé, « La réponse est évident, non? » Elle replaça la tasse, créant un petit bruit quand elle entra en contact avec la table.

« Tu veux sauver des vie, hm? » S'essaya Deidara. C'était la réponse clichée que donnerais n'importe quel médecin. La réponse typique et clichée.

« Hmmm … Tu as à moitié raison … » Elle sourit doucement. « Mais tu as tort! » chantonna-t-elle de façon joueuse.

« Alors, qu'elle est la raison? » questionna Deidara avec une moue feinte. D'après ce que Sakura pouvait en comprendre, il était vraiment mauvais dans les jeux où il devait deviner. Malheureusement, c'était le type de jeu préféré de Sakura.

Je ne te le dirais pas! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire, « Peut-être un jour… »

Elle lui fit quelques tapes sympathiques dans le dos, « Quand tu te seras fait pousser un cerveau! »

« Toi, petite … »

« Désolé, l'hôpital m'appelle, cervelle de moineau en argile! »

Sakura se sauva rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder derrière vers un blond fâché.

Est-ce qu'il tenterait de la rattraper?

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

AN : Il ne reste qu'un chapitre à cette histoire. Je vais la sortir maximum jeudi prochain, peut-être mercredi (ma prochaine journée de congé du travail) si je n'ai pas trop la flemme. Laissez des commentaires, je vous promets de répondre. En passant s'ils sont juste méchants et non constructifs, moi aussi je peux utiliser la méchanceté ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto et les autres appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire appartient à IceAndWhite. Je ne suis que la traductrice, à votre service.

**Salon de thé**

**Chapitre 8 : Ne meurs pas (Chapitre final)**

Avant la première rencontre :

Deidara attendait tranquillement, ne s'inquiétant pas de la douleur qui lui transperçait le bras droit.

« Je suis pathétique », il toussa en secouant la tête.

Une feuille verte atterrit dans sa main, une minuscule feuille.

_Ça serait bien du thé, hm_.

Cette idée était implantée dans sa tête et c'est là que l'histoire commença.

Deidara s'étira le cou vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, cherchant dans cette zone pour un signe de civilisation et si possible, un salon de thé.

Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre à Konoha et manger un morceau.

« Je serais mort en une seconde si j'allais à Konoha comme ça, hm », murmura-t-il. « Je serais maudit si jamais je mettais un pied dans cette place. »

« Il y a trop d'amour fraternel dans ce village », il sourit. La volonté de Konoha (volonté du feu) était amusante, ouais. Elle devint même le centre des blagues de Kisame après qu'il en ait entendu parler.

Il marcha jusqu'à un endroit remplit d'effluve de thé vert et de menthe fraîche. Il y avait des chaises et des tables un peu partout sur le sol.

« Bienvenu, tu es nouveau ici je présume? »

Deidara resta surpris pendant une minute, se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un lui parlerait alors qu'il était dans cet état, une cape usée avec les cheveux boueux. Puis il revint à son attitude normale, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

_Je suis ici pour le thé,_ se rappela-t-il.

« Oui », répliqua-t-il à la propriétaire de l'échoppe, une vieille femme qui semblait vivre ses dernières années, « Je suis ici pour le thé. »

_Et pour quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi?_

C'était bien d'avoir une place où aller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Deidara. » Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent.

Elle avait tort.

Shikamaru atterrit brusquement quelques secondes plus tard. L'oiseau qu'il enfourchait sembla s'immobiliser et disparaître dans une explosion de fumée.

« Shikamaru? » Elle courut vers le corps qui était tombé et vérifia le pouls.

_« Pourquoi regardes-tu toujours le pouls en premier? » _Demanda Inner Sakura, _« Tu le fais même sur des gens qui ont des blessures mineures, alors… »_

« Silence » grogna Sakura. Ce n'était pas le temps pour qu'Inner Sakura parle librement.

À son grand soulagement, Shikamaru se releva lentement et se gratta la tête, en baillant une fois.

« Sakura? » Ses yeux devinrent sérieux, « Où? »

Sakura lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

« Où est Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment. « Sont-ils près d'ici? »

« Bien … Je ne sais pas … » Sakura baissa le regard pour observer ses pieds. Ses sandales étaient pleines de boue à cause de la pluie.

« Tu t'es volontairement séparé du groupe? » Statua Shikamaru avec sa voix de 'Je-sais-tout'. « N'est-ce pas? »

Sakura approuva de la tête, en évitant toujours le regard du ninja des ombres.

« Je … »

« Rien ne pourrais moins m'intéresser que ce que tu es sur le point de dire. » Bailla Shikamaru.

« Quoi… »

« En plus, Ino me tuera si je te force à me le dire. » continua-t-il avant que Sakura ne finisse sa phrase.

_« Ce garçon est au courant pour Deidara. »_ Indiqua Inner Sakura.

Sakura se figea. Était-elle si facile à déchiffrer?

« Nous devrions nous hâter vers la cachette alors. Ton équipe y est probablement. » Fit remarqué Shikamaru, ne baillant plus comme un vulgaire paresseux. « As-tu assez de chakra pour t'y rendre et pour une éventuelle bataille? »

« Oui. » La voix de Sakura était ferme. Ses idées ne l'étaient pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La rencontre**

Deidara continua de marcher sur la route, sentant sa peau bruler sous la cape. La dernière mission n'était pas allée comme prévue.

« C'est stupide », déclara-t-il, « Je suis blessé, mais je suis en train de me rendre à un petit salon de thé au milieu de nulle part.

Les clochettes de son chapeau émirent un bruit sourd.

Il s'assied, choisissant de commander un thé vert. C'était meilleur que ce que buvait Tobi.

« Salut, il n'y a pas d'autre sièges disponibles alors est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici? » Une fille avec les cheveux roses et un ensemble rose qui s'y agençait le regardait nerveusement, la sueur coulait sur son front.

Elle était nerveuse. Au moins elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il était dangereux. Malheureusement elle ne l'était pas assez pour se tenir loin. Il remarqua sa pochette à kunaï. Elle était ninja. Ne connaissait-elle pas l'Akatsuki?

« Certainement, hm. » Répliqua-t-il normalement, en gardant un ton habituel. Il ne serait pas bien donner de l'inquiétude aux gens de Konoha, ouais.

« Merci! » Son visage afficha un sourire heureux comme la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, faisant trembler la table. Au moins elle était facile à satisfaire.

« Du thé s'il vous plaît » Cria-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle était bruyante. Ses mains étaient abîmées par des cicatrices et des callosités, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un adolescent normal aurait.

Mais encore, elles étaient normales quand on les comparait avec ses mains qui avaient leurs propres bouches.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? Je suis Haruno Sakura en passant! »

« D-Deidara. » Pour un moment, sa voix avait faiblie ce qui avait occasionné ce bégayement à la mention de son propre nom. Il fronça les sourcils « Comment as-tu su que je ne venais pas d'ici? »

« Ton accent. Il est bizarre. »

Elle sembla embarrassée pendant un moment puis s'excusa.

Il était temps de partir.

« C'est correct, hm. »

Deidara s'assura de disparaître avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les 'Au revoir'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« C'est silencieux. » dit Sakura, « Comment cette place peut être silencieuse? » Elle commença à foncer, mais fut arrêtée par Shikamaru.

« Tu oublis une des règles ninja, Ne te précipite pas dans un territoire ennemi sans un plan. » Il plaça un doigts sur sa propre bouche, réduisant aussi Sakura au silence, » Donne moi une seconde pour penser. »

Elle devint silencieuse à ce moment. C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans cette situation. Si elle n'avait abandonné son équipe, si elle avait respecté ses propres promesses, si elle avait été plus prudente, si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Deidara…

« Es-tu correcte? » Demanda Shikamaru avec un regard confus.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle tristement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Occupes-toi de faire un plan. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rencontre :**

« Je suis inquiète » La fille disait cela franchement. C'était facile à voir en la regardant – Poches sous les yeux, ongles cassés, lèvres fendues.

« À propos de quoi, hm? » Demanda Deidara.

Elle hésita, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Peut-être était-ce un problème de fille qu'il n'était pas supposé connaître. Il ne voulait probablement même pas savoir ce que c'était.

« C'est correct si tu ne veux pas en parler, hm. » Grogna-t-il.

Elle lui fit un regard nerveux, « Ce n'est pas que j-j-je … » Elle bégayait.

« Non sérieusement c'est corre-... »

« J'ai peur du rapport d'évaluation que Tsunade m'a fait! » Elle criait. La médecin aux cheveux roses regarda un peu partout dans le salon de thé, elle rougis lorsqu'elle vit que les autres personnes la regardait.

« Euh… » Elle pali et semblait sur le point de se frapper la tête contre la table. »

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien aller, hm. » Dit-il, c'était exactement ce que Zetsu disait à Tobi pour le calmer. Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait avec Sakura? Elle n'était pas exactement Tobi…

« Merci! » Son sourire était revenu, lumineux et content.

Est-ce qu'un commentaire était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire sourire une fille?

Il ne comprendrait jamais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors tu as bien compris le plan, n'est-ce pas? »

Sakura approuva et attrapa une paire de gant sans doigts dans son sac. Ils avaient été imprégnés de chakra, permettant un déploiement maximal de son potentiel de force.

« Mais. » Elle fit une pause, créant un long silence entre eux deux. « Es-tu sûr? Tu pourrais … »

« Ouais. » Shikamaru laissa passer un soupir. « Tu n'as qu'à trouver le membre de l'Akatsuki aux cheveux blond et appelé Deidara, puis le capturer. C'est galère, mais je ne peux laisser une fille avoir un plus gros travail que le mien. »

Sakura se força pour rire ; elle supposait que c'était normal de rire à une blague, et ce malgré cette situation.

« Tu as laissé Tsunade être Hokage. »

« Les filles sont trop galère. » Shikamaru secoua sa tête.

La route devant eux se sépara. Sakura était seule à nouveau.

Ce fut longtemps après le départ de Shikamaru que Sakura se dirigea vers sa destination.

« Je reviens … Pour chacun d'entre vous. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rencontre :**

« Hey Deidara, que fais-tu dans tes temps libre? »

« Quoi, hm? »

« Allez, réponds moi! » La voix de Sakura était enthousiaste. « À moins que tu te promènes et fasse peur aux petits enfants! »

« Je ne le fais pas, hm. » Indiqua-t-il. Il ne blessait personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'être blesser, seulement ceux qui le séparait de son but.

« Alors, que fais-tu? » Sakura plissa ses yeux et il su qu'il était pris au piège.

« Je… » Il cherchait pour une excuse. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, sauf avouer qu'il était dans l'Akatsuki, une organisation qui voulait dominer le monde. « Je fais de l'art dans mes temps libres. »

C'était à moitié vrai, ce qui était plutôt bien.

« Et toi, que fais-tu dans tes temps libres? » Demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet pour se concentrer sur elle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit! »

Ça avait fonctionné.

« Je n'ai pas de temps libre. » Elle soupira. « Tout mon temps est destiné à l'hôpital. »

« Pourtant tu es ici. » Indiqua-t-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Oh comme elle se contredisait.

« Oh. » Elle se leva. « Alors tu ne me veux pas ici … Je vais partir alors! »

Mauvaise réponse idiot

« Donc, » elle le contourna, « Je m'en vais. »

« Vas-y. » Il bouda, se couvrant la bouche d'une main. « Ça ne me dérange pas, hm. »

« Pars. » Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

« Je m'en vais … » Chantonna-t-elle.

« Vas-y alors, hm. » dit-il en sirotant son thé. « La paix… »

Le poing de la rosée atterrit directement sur la tête du blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruno Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment aimé manger des Ramens. Premièrement, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé avec tout ce qu'ils mettaient dedans de nos jours, peu importe ce que Naruto et ses amis disaient. Deuxièmement, les gâteaux et les sucreries étaient bien meilleurs. Pourquoi manger des Ramens quand il y avait quelque chose de meilleur?

Hé, ce qu'elle donnerait pour un bol de Ramens maintenant. Pour être en train de manger normalement à Konoha, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un sourire apparu sur la ligne de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle montait à la paroi rocheuse, attrapant la roche dure avec ses mains.

La roche se défit sous son poids.

Le sac à dos et la fille tombèrent de la montagne à une vitesse impossible.

_« Utilise ton chakra! »_ Cria Inner Sakura.

Ses gants noirs s'étaient totalement désintégrés au début de sa chute.

« Arrêtes! » Cria Sakura.

Elle activa rapidement son chakra, l'envoyant directement à ses mains et soupira de soulagement.

La chute avait cessé.

_« Tes mains, idiote! »_

« Elles ne sont qu'un peu … blessées. » Fit Sakura. « Je les guérirais quand j'arriverais en haut. »

_« Tu es mieux! »_

« Ouais, ouais, » Sakura roulla des yeux, continuant son escalade.

Sakura était comme une aiguille se balançant au bout du fils et prête à tomber.

_« Accélère! »_ Cria Inner Sakura. _« Tes mains ne peuvent se guérir par elle-même. »_

L'aiguille tomba.

Le dos de Sakura pointait vers le fond du gouffre, ses mains se balançaient librement dans les airs.

_Trop … Fatiguée …_

Ses mains se tendaient vers la paroi … mais ne l'atteignirent jamais. Le cœur dans sa poitrine battait lourdement.

_Je vais mourir_. Les mots étaient imprimés au plus profond de son esprit.

M-O-U-R-I-R

La scène se transforma en une peinture sous-marine, créant une douce lumière bleue dans le fondé

Où était Inner Sakura?

Elle restait invisible.

Elle pouvait le ressentir ; son esprit se refermait lentement, devenant sombre. Tout se qui l'entourait avait perdu ses couleurs, il ne restait que le noir et blanc.

Un bras l'attrapa.

Elle regarda vers le haut.

« Sakura! »

_Deidara._

Il se tenait sur un monstre géant en argile appelant désespéramment son nom et lui disant de tenir bon.

Mais les mots étaient bloqués graduellement, comme si une barrière les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

_Il y a toujours eu une barrière._

_Bien sûr, il avait dû la haïr._

_Il ne répondait jamais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. JAMAIS._

**Il voulait qu'elle meure.**

« … Lâches-moi. »

Sakura repoussa sa main et continua de tomber dans l'abysse.

« Sakura! »

Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment, si elle s'était arrêtée et avait considéré le pourquoi il avait attrapé sa main.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

_**OK AVANT DE ME LANCER DES TOMATES, LISEZ CECI !!!**_

AN : Ah, la traduction est déjà fini, sniff, sniff. J'ai bien aimé travailler là-dessus. Cette histoire est très belle. IL Y A UNE SUITE, cependant l'auteur est bloquée au chapitre 6 depuis janvier ou février 2008. Elle est supposée la continuer bientôt. MAIS, voulez-vous attendre que la suite soit terminée, ou préférez-vous que je traduise ce qui est fait?

Vous pourrez répondre sur mon profil, je vais laisser un sondage (d'ici vendredi, car je ne sais pas comment ça marche) jusqu'au début juillet (le premier juillet) pour avoir votre avis.

N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS. J'adore les lire et je suis sûre que l'auteur les aime aussi (elle ne se connecte pas souvent).

La suite s'appelle **REPENTANCE **en anglais et portera le nom de **REPENTIR** en français.

À bientôt je l'espère.


End file.
